Legion Of Superheroes Season 3 Episode 5: It's Terror Time
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: (Halloween Special) The team pick up a horror movie called Wicked Scary. After watching it, they are scared out of their wits, although Kopi refuses to admit this to the others. However, in the middle of the night, strange things start to happen. It's a race against time to find the cause as each of them are picked off one by one...


**Episode 5: It's Terror Time(Halloween Special)**

It was a cold rainy night in Kelna. It was thundering and lightning loudly as people continued with their daily lives. Suddenly a terrorised group of people burst out of the doors of a DVD store, screaming hysterically. The only person left in the store was a human girl who worked there. She screamed and backed away as a giant TV that was brought to life slowly came towards her.

The screen was static and it also had glowing red eyes on the screen along with long.

Just before the TV pounced on the poor girl a human man in his mid twenties clicked his fingers. The TV suddenly came to a halt and those terrifying red eyes dulled down. The man was an Ark fugitive who was called Control Freak. Control Freak was an overweight and unshaven geek. He was notorious for using his superpower to warp reality to suit his movie-inspired images.

"OK, Give all the movies you have on your favourite rentals list to me or else." He smirked and clicked his fingers again. The TV came back to life and the clerk backed up again.

"Please stop." She whimpered in true terror.

Suddenly a purple energy blast hit the side of the TV and sent it into the far wall. Control Freak looked towards the entrance and saw Querl and his team standing there with their weapons ready.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!" Control Freak snarled at the small team of heroes.

"Yeah we do, a boring couch potato with a pet TV." Kopi shrugged. She had read Control Freak's file in the Ark's prisoner manifests and she honestly thought he was a waste of time.

"I am the master of monsters. I am your darkest nightmares come to life. I am the controller of fear. I am ... Control Freak!" He shouted.

"Oh wow I am **_soooo_** petrified." Kopi sighed sarcastically.

"Trust me. You will be." Control Freak smirked before clicking his fingers.

Kopi gasped as the small trash can that was next to her suddenly grew almost ten times it's normal size and came to life. The trashcan let out a roared and began to charge at Kopi. Tam suddenly shoulder barged the new monster. However it did very little to stop the trashcan and Tam had to wrap his arms around it in order to stop it from attacking Kopi again.

"Don't worry Kopi, I'll take out the trash." He said before throwing the trash can into some shelves. While Tam was turning the trash can into a really dented tin-can Querl, Kopi and Sorun charged at Control Freak.

"Shows not over yet. And if you thought park one was scary just wait for the sequels." He grinned and clicked his fingers.

The DVD cases on the shelves came to life started snapping at the heroes. But Control Freak didn't stop there. He then brought a hologram samurai character from a movie to life. The now solid samurai narrowed his eyes at the heroes before lifting his sword and prepared to strike them. Querl glared at the samurai before blocking the attack with his staff.

The samurai suddenly kicked Querl hard in the stomach.

Meanwhile Kopi and Sorun were dealing with the fly DVD cases. As Sorun dodged the case Kopi was aiming for Control Freak. Kopi charged up her blasters and prepared to fire.

"Not so fast." Control Freak laughed and clicked his fingers yet again.

This time, instead of turning into monsters, Kopi's blasters joined together and held her arms in place, like handcuffs. Tam grinned as he grabbed what was left of the trashcan and slammed it into the ground as hard as he could. His grin faded when he noticed Control Freak looking at him before clicking his fingers.

All the candy on the shelves behind Tam came to life.

Tam cried out as the tiny candies began to jump on him. Querl grunted as he barely managed to block another attack from the samurai's sword. Querl shot a powerful energy blast at the samurai's chest. As soon as it hit the character's chest he vanished. Sorun easily managed to slash through the flying DVD cases with his sais and super speed.

The speedster suddenly squealed like a school girl at the sight of a hologram character from a new movie.

It was a horror movie that he had been dying to see that was called 'Wicked Scary'!.

"WHOA! NO WAY DUDE! Wicked Scary is out on video now?!" He smiled with stars in his eyes.

"I know, it's a new one with an alternate ending and everything!" Control Freak squealed beside Sorun.

"Cool!" Sorun grinned. But he quickly lost his grin when he noticed the evil look in Control Freak's eyes. "Not cool." He gulped.

Control Freak smirked and snapped his fingers. The main monster from Wicked Scary came to life.

"RUN! IT'S GONNA EAT YOUR OUR BRAINS!" Sorun screamed as the hooded monster approached him.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Tam cried as as a few pieces of candy bit into his skin. "Alright! If ya'll bitin' Tam, Tam's gonna bite back!" He shouted. He quickly grabbed a handful of candy monsters and stuffing them into his mouth. "Mm, never knew evil tasted so good." He smiled. The rest of the candy quickly ran away in fear.

Tam's goofy grin instantly vanished when a loud grumbling sound came from his stomach.

His gold skinned face also turned as green as his hair. He quickly ran outside and spilled his lunch all over the empty street. Kopi had, had enough of Control Freak messing with her friends. She slammed her arms to the floor and the gauntlets shattered to pieces. She the charged at an unsuspecting Control Freak, hands glowing.

She grab a hold of his wrists and refused to let go.

"LET GO YOU FREAK!" He shouted and tried to used his powers.

Suddenly the entire store was enveloped in a burst of white light. When the light faded everything that Control Freak had brought to life returned to its normal state. Kopi groaned as she stood up. Control Freak was unconsciousness one the floor next to her.

"What the heck just happened?" Querl asked as he hand-cuffed Control Freak.

"Who cares? As long as those monsters are gone I'm happy." Sorun sighed in relief. He suddenly noticed something. "Guys! Check it out, movie night." He grinned and held up the movie 'Wicked Scary'.

He then walked over to the clerk and showed her the movie.

"Just gimme a sec, I know I've got my rental card somewhere." He said as he searched his pockets.

"Just take it!" She exclaimed and shoved the movie back into Sorun's hands...

* * *

Back at the base Querl was finishing putting Control Freak in a stasis pod. Sorun's older sister Kiara had gone back to her parents' house to collect her things and would be back in the morning. The others were up in the lounge tell Abel about the mission.

" _ **Querl, get up here! It's an emergency!**_ " Sorun's voice cried into the com-link. Querl quickly ran into the elevator and into the lounge.

"What's the problem guys?!" He panicked.

"The problem is it's show time and your not in your seat." Sorun huffed. Querl felt like strangling the speed teen.

"Tam, are you sure that you don't want some of my treat-or-treating candy?" Abel asked and offered the bowl to the giant.

"Make it go away..." Tam moaned quietly as he clutched his stomach. Querl rolled his eyes and took a seat on the sofa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the most scariest night of your lives 'cause this movie is totally gonna freak you out." Sorun grinned.

"I highly doubt that." Kopi sighed in a bored tone of voice.

"Can't be anymore creepy then that documentary on hot dogs Abel made us watch." Querl pointed out.

"It was fascinating. I had no idea that people ate so many pig guts and insects." Abel smiled. Tam suddenly bolted from the room and gagging could be heard from the bathroom.

"Yeah big deal! This movie is said to be cursed. When people watch it strange things happen. Evil things." Sorun laughed.

"Just start the movie." Kopi sighed. Sorun frowned but clicked play on the remote...

* * *

It was now close to the end of the movie. Querl, Tam and Kopi were sat frozen in fear while Abel buried his face into Tam's arm and hugging it like a teddy bear. The movie then thankfully came to an end.

"I-Is it over." Sorun stuttered as he peaked over from his hiding place behind the couch.

"I dare not open my eyes to find out." Abel whimpered.

"Now I am really sick to my stomach." Tam groaned.

"I have fought psychotic criminals for years, but that has to be the most scariest thing I have ever seen." Querl said. Kopi didn't say anything as she snapped out of her fear state. The boys suddenly burst out laughing.

"Did I tell you?! Or did I tell you?!" Sorun smirked.

"It was wonderfully horrible!" Abel exclaimed.

"I was freaking out! I wanna to turn it off." Tam admitted with a goofy grin.

"Admit it Kopi, you were totally scared!" Sorun smirked to the only girl present. Kopi narrowed her eyes at the speedster.

"I don't do fear."...

* * *

Later that night everyone had gone to bed. It had started raining hard and thunder cackled in the night sky. In her room Kopi was sleeping quietly in her bed when a particularly loud thunder bolt cause her to shoot up with a startled gasp. However, when she looked around she saw that there was nothing there but dark silence.

She sighed and led back down to go to sleep.

Suddenly a woman's scream echoed throughout the whole building. She ran out of her room and found the others in the hallway, looking as confused as she was.

"Who screamed?" She asked.

"It sounded like something from the movie. Did we leave the TV on?" Querl asked.

"We didn't, and the movie is right here." Abel whimpered in terror and held up the movie. Suddenly the lights went out.

"Ok, that's creepy." Tam gulped as he pulled out a flashlight.

"The storm probably just tripped a security breaker." Querl explained. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder. The others backed away in fear.

"Ok Sorun, you got us." Querl forced a laugh, think it was one of Sorun's pranks.

"Uh dude." Sorun gulped and pointed behind the Coluan. Querl turned around and thought his heart stopped. Behind him was the main monster from 'Wicked Scary'! The monster suddenly launched one of it's tentacles at them, but they managed to move out of the way. Querl tried to fire an energy blast at the monster but was shocked to find that his powers were gone!

So were everyone else's!

"NEW PLAN, RUN!" The Coluan shouted. As they ran one of the monster's tentacles smack Kopi into a wall. The monster suddenly disappeared.

"There was a monster here right?" Tam asked when they saw the monster disappear.

"But where did it go and where did it come from?" Abel asked.

"HELLO!? The movie's cursed! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension and it released the monster!" Sorun panicked.

" **Or** Control Freak must have escaped and wants his revenge." Querl said. Abel gulped and hid behind Tam.

"But that still doesn't explain why any of our powers aren't working anymore." Kopi said.

"If Control Freak can turn candy evil who knows what else he can do." Tam pointed out.

"Let's split up and check for clues." Querl said. But Sorun grabbed him.

" _ **SPLIT UP**_!? Dude, did you not see the movie?! When you split up the monster picks you off one by one! Starting with the good-looking, comic relief guy, _**ME**_!" Sorun screamed.

"Get a grip Sorun, the monster's not gonna eat anybody." Querl groaned.

"He's right, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kopi added...

* * *

The team stayed close together as they searched the halls of the garage. Since they had no powers and their weapons had mysteriously vanished they were armed with just some flashlights and some stuff from they had found. Querl had a baseball bat, Sorun a crowbar, Tam had a broom, Kopi held a frying pan and Abel carried a wrench.

" _ **Help me... Help me...**_ " A little girl's cry came from one of the halls.

"This way." Querl said and they ran towards the noise. It was coming from Sorun's room.

" _ **Help me...**_ " The girl's voice called from inside of Sorun's closet. Querl stepped forward and opened the closet down. They all cried out when they were hit with... a mountain of dirty laundry? Something else tumbled out of the closet as well. It was one of those 21st century cymbals monkey.

 _"Help me, help me, help me count!"_ The monkey cheered and started counting.

"I really gotta get rid of that thing." Sorun chuckled nervously.

"Oooooo! Look out guys, big scary monkey!" Tam laughed as they left Sorun's room.

"Yeah Kopi, you should have seen the look on your face." Sorun grinned.

"You mean **THIS** look!" Kopi hissed in rage.

"No that's more angry than scare." Sorun replied.

"I already told you I don't. Get. Scared." Kopi growled with a fire in her normally calm blue eyes. A thunderous roar suddenly shook the building as the monster shot out the shadow.

"Move!" Querl shouted and they dashed down the hallway with the monster close behind them. Suddenly the creature wrapped it's tentacles around poor Sorun and began to drag him back.

 **"SORUN!"** The others screamed.

 **"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! FUNNY GUY GOES FIRST!"** Sorun screamed as he was dragged through a closed door. Tam ripped the door open but was shocked to find no creature. The door led into the room were they kept the stasis pods and the prisoners they had caught.

"Sorun's gone!" Abel exclaimed.

"Give me some light." Querl growled and Tam handed him his flashlight.

"What are we looking for?" Tam asked.

"Something that shouldn't be here." Querl replied and walked into the room with the others following him. They soon found Control Freaks stasis pod. With Control Freak in it.

"Control Freak?" Kopi said in confusion.

"Right where I left him." Querl frowned.

"But how can he be doing all this in there?" Abel asked.

"I'm starting to think Control Freak has nothing to do with what's been happening." Querl said.

"Well whoever is doing it, their not gonna scare us." Kopi promised. Querl's eyes suddenly widened in realisation.

"Fear, that's it!" He then quickly turned to face the others. "The movie, the monsters, our powers, the answers right in front of us! If Control Freak isn't behind this then it has to be-"

Suddenly the creature's tentacles wrapped around his body and his mouth before dragging him into the shadows on the wall. The others tried to grab him but they were to late. Tam growled and punch the wall in fury.

"Don't suppose any of ya had any idea what he was gonna say?" He asked the others but they shook their heads...

* * *

The three remaining members of the team searched for their missing teammates for an hour. But so far they had come up empty handed.

"Querl? Sorun? Are you in here." Abel whimpered as they searched the lounge.

"They're not here, we've already looked here." Kopi growled.

"We've already looked everywhere." Tam added. Kopi frowned.

"Almost everywhere."...

* * *

The three team members silently stepped out of the elevator when it opened up in the basement.

"Oh well, they're not here so let's go." Abel whimpered and tried to head back before Tam effortlessly picked him and dropped him back to the group.

"Not yet, we still have to get to the bottom of this." Kopi said. They then headed deeper into the basement. Suddenly something scurried loudly by Abel's foot, causing the youngest member of the team to scream.

"What is it little buddy?" Tam asked.

"I saw something." Abel panicked.

"I didn't." Kopi said.

"Let's keep moving." Tam sighed and they continued walking. Abel saw it again and screamed even louder.

"Will you stop that! There's nothing to be afraid of, it's probably just some rats." Kopi frowned.

"Those are not rats!" Abel exclaimed and pointed to the beam above Kopi and Tam's heads. They looked up and saw millions of rats the size of young cats with red eyes hissing at them.

"RUN! RUN!" Tam screamed as they ran towards the elevator. The rats jumped down and ran after them. Abel suddenly screamed. Tam and Kopi turned around and saw the rats jumping onto him and drag him down.

"ABEL!" Tam shouted and ran to his friend's aid. Abel try swatting the rats away with his wrench but there were too many. By the time Tam got there Abel had been dragged through the concrete floor and the rats had vanished...

* * *

Tam grunted as he dragged Kopi out the elevator and into the hallway.

"We have to go back! There might still be a way to save him!" Kopi glared as she tried to pry her arm out of Tam's grip. Even without his powers Tam was stronger than anyone on the team.

"We won't save anyone if what ever's going on get's us to. We have to get outta here and come back with help." Tam explained. Kopi glared at him but didn't say anything. They two walked down the hallway with their weapons ready.

"Will get through this alright? Don't be scared." He added with a friendly smile.

"For the last time I am not afraid!" Kopi growled and went on ahead. Suddenly the flashlight Tam was hold faded away.

"Tam, I could use a little more light." Kopi said, but received no reply. She turned around but Tam had vanished without a trace.

"Tam?" She called but everything was silent.

Suddenly a banshee like scream sounded from the other end of the hall. Kopi whipped around and saw some kind of demon bat flying towards. Kopi ran away as fast as she could to escape the bat. But it followed her every step of the way. Kopi soon found herself cornered in the lounge by the demon bat. The bat was quickly joined by the tentacle monster and the rats.

"Stay back." Kopi hissed as they started closing on on her. She clutched her head and lowered to her knees.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid." She chanted. The monster were now almost touching her with it's slimy appendages. Kopi's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"I **AM** afraid." She whispered. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and turned completely bright blue. She stood up straight and turned to face the monsters, who were now backing away in slight fear.

"I'm afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back." She snarled at they. Suddenly a tornado a blue light circled around Kopi before bursting throughout the entire garage. The monsters screamed as they crumbled to nothing. Kopi drop to the floor, unconscious...

* * *

When Kopi opened her eyes the first thing she saw was her friends concerned faces.

"Kopi? Are you ok?" Querl asked. But Kopi didn't say anything as she looked from one face to the next in a mix a disbelief and relief.

"You're all ok?" She asked. Querl smiled and helped her stand up.

"We were never in any real danger." He said calmly.

"Say what?" Tam said to Querl in confusion.

"Did you not see the monsters!" Sorun added. Querl rolled his eyes.

"Yes we did see the monsters, but they were never really there." He said and then turned to a confused Kopi.

"Back in the video store Kopi must have accidentally taken in some of Control Freak's power to bring things to life. She was afraid. But when she refused to talk about when she refused to talk about it the fear found another way out." Querl explained. Kopi's eyes widened.

"Once you accepted your fear you regained control over it." He added.

"You mean Kopi made all those creepy crawlies by accident?" Sorun asked. Kopi's surprised turned to embarrassment.

"Uh...sorry?" She offered. Just then the sun began to rise.

"Sunrise, time for bed." Tam yawned and headed for the rooms. Only Sorun and Kopi stayed in the lounge.

"You know, Your haunted house was way creepier than that movie. Any chance you'd wanna do this again next Halloween?" He grinned. Kopi rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid not."...

* * *

 _ **ROLL CREDITS!**_


End file.
